Protected
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: 18 year old Rory Novak is trying to cope with her life, raising a baby and raising her niece as well and work. Then she's attacked and her world's changed forever. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sighing, a young eighteen girl rolled over and went back to sleep as the sun rose high in the sky. She didn't wanna get up but knew she had to, since she didn't go to school anymore she had a job to go to. Groaning, Rory Novak opened her eyes staring up at the ceiling as she began to count down the seconds

"5…4…3…2…1" and the sound of a baby crying filled the room.

Sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of her bed, her feet hit the ground and she shivered at the cold floorboards. After running her hands through her blonde hair, Rory stood up and walked over to the crib that sat near the window of her bedroom, bending over she scooped her four month old daughter Holly into her arms. Pulling down the strap of her pajama top, she latched her daughter's mouth onto her teat and the baby sucked. Walking out of her room, Rory headed downstairs carefully where she heard the television going and headed to the living room. Stopping in the doorway she watched as her 3 year old niece Donna Williams was sitting watching **Dora the Explorer** and Rory smiled.

Backing away quietly, the young mother headed to the kitchen to make breakfast but first decided to finish breastfeeding her daughter. Rory sat down on a chair in the kitchen sighing and yawning, she looked down at her daughter and her thoughts drifted back to Holly's father who had left Rory because he didn't want a baby and she sighed. Closing her eyes and leaning back in the chair, Rory dozed for a little while. She didn't know how long she had been dozing for when she felt a tugging on her arm, opening her eyes Rory looked down to see her niece

"Hey Donna, what's wrong?" she asked her

"Hungwy" she replied, being 3 she couldn't pronounce her 'Rs'.

Rory looked up at the clock and realized she had been asleep at least an hour and half, looking down at Holly she noticed she was sound asleep. Pulling her strap back up Rory stood carrying Holly and lay her in the bouncer where the baby slept. Turning back to her niece and picking her up, Rory sat Donna down on the bench

"So what will it be princess?" she asked her

"Ceweal" she replied.

Walking over to the cupboard and opening it, Rory began pulling out a box of cereal when she heard a shriek and turned to look at her niece

"No not that one, the othew one" Donna demanded before grinning at her aunt causing the said aunt to roll her eyes smiling

"Terror" she muttered under breath as she put the cereal box away and pulled out the other one labeled **Fruit Loops**.

Grabbing a bowel, a spoon and the milk, Rory made Donna's breakfast while the child sat on the bench humming the theme song to SpongeBob Squarepants. Shaking her head in amusement, she put the spoon in the bowl and walked into the living room while she heard Donna jump down from the bench and follow her. Rory placed the bowel of cereal on the small kids table that she had brought along with a chair, she turned around just as Donna walked over to her and she picked her up placing her in her seat. She headed out of the room but stopped when she heard Donna call to her, turning her head to her Donna asked if she wanted to stay and watch **Go, Go Diego**. Rory told her she couldn't because she had to get dressed for work but promised her she'd watch the **Lazy Town** marathon with her tonight which Donna agreed to and went back to watching the television.

Rory headed into the kitchen and picked up Holly out of the bouncer laying the baby against her shoulder, she headed upstairs and to her room where she laid her daughter in her crib before grabbing her clothes and left the room to go and shower. After showering and getting dressed, Rory dumped her clothes in her dirty clothes basket, picked up Holly, grabbed the diaper bag and left the room. Heading downstairs and into the living room, Rory noticed that Donna was sitting on the couch and bowel of cereal was no longer on the table

"Donna sweetie, can you grab my keys, phone and bag please?" she asked her niece

"Alweady by doow" Donna replied standing up and turning the television off.

Donna walked over and led the way to the front door while her aunt followed her

"Donna thank you" Rory said as she followed her niece out the front door and managed to lock up behind them.

Donna led them to the car and heaved the back door open climbing in and over to the other side while Rory placed Holly into the baby capsule buckling her in before leaning over and buckling Donna in and kissed her forehead

"Thank you you're a big help" she said

"Youw welcome" Donna said as she hugged her aunt.

Rory moved out and closed the door. Climbing into the front of the car and into the driver's seat, Rory closed the door buckled up, started the engine and pulled out of the driveway and off to her cousin's house never once noticing a police car following her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, at Tranquility High School two teenagers sat in their English class bored out their minds. The first one was a boy who was eighteen with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black tee shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. And the second was a girl, also eighteen with black hair and blue eyes wearing a green camisole, blue jeans and white sneakers. They both looked at the empty seat beside the girl

"Hey Sam, can we visit Rory tonight?" the girl asked her boyfriend, Sam Witwicky looked back at his girlfriend

"Sure Mikaela" he replied and Mikaela Banes grinned kissing her boyfriend

"Thanks, it's just that I miss her not being around to hang out with and talk to her. She's a wonderful friend" she told him

"I am in total agreement there" Sam replied grinning back

"Mr. Witwicky and Ms. Banes pay attention" they heard their teacher say and they, in unison, rolled their eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rory sat behind the desk of her job as a secretary at Tranquility Corp. that designed computer games talking on the phone to another important CEO of a gaming company in California. Charles Davies

"Right, I'll tell Ms. James everything you told me and I'll get her to call you. Okay bye Mr. Davies" Rory said and hung up and sighed looking at the clock and wondering if her daughter and niece were okay

"Rory just call Stacy" she heard someone say and looked up to see CEO of Tranquility Corp. Sharon James, she knew Sharon was referring to her cousin and nodded as Sharon headed into her office Rory following her

"Oh, Mr. Davies called" and she relayed to Sharon everything she had been told.

When that was done, Sharon rolled her eyes

"That man is impossible" she groaned before looking back at her friend "you better call Stacy and check on them. Then go get lunch" she added smiling at the young teen

"Thanks Sharon" Rory said and left the office walking to her desk and picked up the phone dialing Stacy's number.

It rang twice before it was answered

"Reynolds Residence" came the familiar voice of her older cousin

"Hey Stace it's me" Rory said

"Hey Rory. If you're calling to check up on Holly and Donna they're fine, Donna's playing hopscotch with Virginia and Andrea and Holly's sleeping. They both had lunch" Stacy informed her younger cousin

"Sorry you know me, it's still hard after… well you know" Rory said as she went quiet

"Yeah I know, anyway gotta go. Love you, bye" Stacy said

"Yeah bye" Rory said and hung up.

Grabbing her purse, Rory headed for the elevator to go to lunch.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rory sat at a picnic table at Tranquility Lake Park eating Chinese take-out enjoying being out in the open and away from ringing phones and annoying computers and some colleagues, she let her thoughts drift back to just 5 months ago when a bombshell had been dropped and she sighed. Resting her cheek in her palm, Rory was bored and decided to call Mikaela since she knew it was lunchtime at high school. Pulling out her cell, she dialed her best friend's number and waited.

It was answered after the first ring and Rory remembered that her friend had caller ID and was always fast in answering when it was anyone particularly her

"Oh my god Rory hi" Mikaela answered sounding so happy to hear from her

"Hey 'Kaela how are you?" Rory asked her

"I'm fine" Mikaela replied

"Hey Rory" she heard Sam say happily

"Hey Sam, how are you?" she greeted

"I'm fine" he replied

"'Kaela have you got me on loud speaker?" Rory asked her friend

"Heh, Heh guilty" Mikaela replied.

Rory was about to say something but she stopped frowning as she got the feeling she was being watched and looked up from her lunch to see a black and white ford Mustang police car and groaned. For some reason this police car seemed to be following her and had been for a while, but she never understood why. She wondered if she should say something to her friends

"Um… guys" she began and the talking she heard them doing stopped

"What's wrong Rory?" Mikaela asked her

"I'm not going crazy but I need you to listen. For a while now and I don't know how long this has been happening but I think I'm being followed" she replied

"Do you know by who? Do you want me to come and get you?" Sam said concern in his voice and Rory couldn't help but smile, she and Sam shared a brother-sister relationship and were there for each other when in times of need

"A black and white Saleen police car but the weird thing is that instead of: _Protect and Serve _written on the side it says: _To Enslave and Torture_" Rory replied.

Instead of thinking she was crazy her friends swore rather loudly and Rory heard Mikaela begin to panic

"Sam we better inform them that Rory's a target" she heard Mikaela say to her boyfriend

"I know, we'll let 'Bee know" she heard Sam say

"Guys what are you…" Rory trailed off her eyes going wide as saucers at what she saw, the police car was gone and in its place was a large 30ft tall black armored robot with red eyes

"Holy fuck" Rory swore

"What Rory what is it?" Mikaela cried

"Police car…transformed…big scary robot…red eyes" was all Rory could say

"Sam…" Mikaela trailed off

"RUN" Sam shouted over the phone and Rory grabbed her purse and piss bolted.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the earth shaking was heard as Rory ran for her life down the road the robot chasing her, she had walked to Tranquility Lake Park so she didn't have her car. Looking back over shoulder, she now screamed as a massive hand took a swipe at her but she managed to dodge it and continued to run. When she looked back ahead, Rory was suddenly filled with hope as down the road came a blue and red 379 Peterbilt with an interesting flame paintjob. The Peterbilt slowed down and Rory was about to rush over when suddenly the grinding and scraping of metal was heard and she watched in horror as the Peterbilt transformed into a robot much like the other one but there some differences.

One it was 40ft tall, taller than the other by only 10 feet, two it was red and blue and three its eyes were not red but what looked like an intriguing alien blue color. The black one charged at the blue and red one tackling it to the ground before picking it up and throwing it sending it crashing into the picnic table Rory had recently deserted. Said teen winced but the robot got up and produced a gun shooting at the other one which was sent flying from the blow.

Rory turned around when she heard the earth shake in time to see the blue and red robot, it transformed back into the Peterbilt and the passenger door swung open

"**Get in"** the Peterbilt ordered but Rory didn't budge **"please dear one get in"** the Peterbilt begged her and when she heard groaning from the red eyed robot signaling it probably was coming round, she shrieked and ran over hoisting herself up inside the semi the door swinging shut behind her.

Rory buckled up and watched as the gas pedal went down and the Peterbilt drove her fast away from the robot that had tried to attack her, the Peterbilt rounded a corner and continued to drive fast before eventually slowing down

"Why are you slowing down? He's probably transformed back into the Mustang and will be chasing us" Rory cried

"**Not likely, I hit him pretty hard with my gun. He'll be out for at least an hour or two"** the peterbilt replied.

Rory quivered and the truck "hmmed", Rory wondered what was wrong

"What?" she asked it

"**Your heart rate has spiked, your adrenal glands are secreting adrenaline and your trembling"** it replied.

Not being able to help it, Rory let out an impressive whistle

"You know all that?" she asked it

"**Yes"** it replied

"Who are you exactly?" she asked him

"**I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autonomous life forms from the planet Cybertron known as the Autobots. We are here to protect Earth and its people from the evil of our planet known as the Decepticons"** the Peterbilt replied

"I'm guessing you all blend in by taking on different forms of vehicles, hence your peterbilt form and I'm guessing another name for you would be Transformers" Rory said

"**Correct"** Optimus told her **"hmm"** he added

"What?" she asked him.

However, the answer she got appeared in the driver's seat. A man around late 30s black-blue hair, blue eyes wearing jeans, a white tee shirt with a strange insignia on the front under a black jacket and boots. Rory's jaw dropped

"Prime?" she asked and the man nodded at her

"Yes this is my holoform, my medic helped me design it so people wouldn't think it were weird that a Peterbilt was driving around Tranquility, Nevada" Optimus replied

"We need to rename this city to Hazardous, Nevada" Rory grumbled to herself and Optimus laughed before noticing that the young teen was trembling.

Pulling the young teen to him, she stiffened before slowly relaxing and clutching to him as if her life depended on it. Come to think of it in some sense it did and she closed her eyes

"I never got your name, dear one" Optimus said

"Rory Novak" Rory said quietly.

It was quiet for a bit before

"Interesting, a human male's name for a human female" Optimus said

"Don't even ask" Rory threatened knowing he was going to ask but Optimus laughed and held Rory until he looked down at her and noticed she was asleep.

Sam and Mikaela sat anxiously in last period waiting for the home bell to ring, after what they had heard over the phone had scared them shitless and they were worried for their friend. Mikaela drummed her fingers on her desk nervously and anxiously when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at her boyfriend

"She'll be okay" Sam said trying to reassure her and Mikaela nodded but continued the drumming as she watched the clock, they had both felt helpless because they were there stuck in school.

Rolling over in her sleep, Rory snuggled deeper under the covers before she opened her eyes realizing where she was and bolted up in bed. She sighed in relief as she found herself in her room and relaxed, that was until she heard the familiar laughter of her niece and frowned wondering what they were doing home so early. When she looked at her alarm clock she realized it was twenty to four, she got out of bed and left her room heading downstairs. Rory walked into the living room and stopped smiling at the sight she saw; Holly was in her bouncer watching the Teletubbies while Optimus, still in his holoform, was playing Jenga with Donna.

It was the cutest sight she had ever seen, though he was a complete stranger she felt strangely at ease with him there. She watched as Donna removed a block from the Jenga tower before it all collapsed and she and Optimus laughed

"Never mind" he told her before sensing a presence in the room and looked up to see Rory standing in the doorway "I see you're awake" he said, Donna turned her head and saw her aunt

"Aunt Wowy" she said getting up and running over to her.

Rory smiled as she bent down and picked her niece up hugging her before balancing her on her hip before looking up at Optimus and frowned remembering earlier that day

"What happened to that robot?" she asked him as he looked up at her

"He's gone for now but he will come back. Now that you're apart of my life they won't leave you alone and will try to hurt you to get to us. But don't worry we will protect you and your girls with our lives" Optimus replied and Rory nodded, she trusted him.

Just then Holly began to cry loudly and Rory put Donna down who went to watch the television, Rory took three steps into the room but stopped when Optimus walked over and plucked Holly from her bouncer and put her to his shoulder rubbing her back and she instantly stopped crying. Rory chuckled and Optimus looked over at her

"What?" he asked her wondering what was so amusing

"Nothing you're just good with children" she replied before turning to her niece "Donna baby, you hungry?" she asked her, Donna looked at her aunt

"Yes"

"What do you want sweetie?"

"Hmm. Na-na"

"Banana it is" she replied as Optimus sat down next to Donna and watched the television with her, Rory smiled as she headed to the kitchen

"I could get used to this" she muttered quietly to herself.

But then she shook her head

_'What am I thinking? Optimus is a complete stranger, let alone an alien robot nothing could happen and besides its not like I even like him like that' _she thought to herself.

Bustling around the kitchen chopping up some banana, Rory sung quietly to herself reflecting on what had happened. Freezing her actions, she just stood there thinking about her sister and her brother-in-law who had recently died, and how she was left to raise Donna on her own along with her own baby. Rory bit back a sob as an image of Alyssa's smiling face flashed in her mind and she burst into tears.

Setting down the knife, she buried her face in her hands and cried missing her older sister terribly. She and Alyssa were practically inseparable but now, Alyssa was gone

"Rory."

Gasping, Rory raised her head and wiped her eyes, sniffling before turning to look at Optimus who stood in the doorway

"Tell Donna I'll be done in a second" and resumed chopping up the second banana.

Optimus stood there watching the young mother as she finished up and placed the chopped up banana into a plastic bowl before turning and stopping. He knew something was troubling and wondered if it had something to with Donna being her niece

"I'm here if you need to talk" he told her.

Rory sniffled and nodded, walking out of the kitchen past him and into the living room.

He followed after her and watched as she put up a happy façade in front of the children. His spark went out to her; the poor teenager was apparently living by herself and raising two children under the age of five by herself. No boyfriend, at least that's what he assumed but perhaps he should ask her later.

Optimus smiled as Donna looked over and beckoned him to her side. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch beside the three year old, who crawled into his lap and resumed eating her banana and watching the television in silence.

Glancing over, he noted Rory breastfeeding Holly while reminding Donna that eating on the couch today was a privilege.

However, the little family moment was cut short when the sound of a jet flying overhead alerted him.

Frowning, Optimus picked Donna up and walked to the window

"Owion, what awe you looking fow?" she asked peering out the window

"That" he replied alarmed spying the F22 Fighter Jet turning back around, before turning to Rory "get the children to the basement"

"What? Why?"

"Remember the red eyed robot, the Decepticon who attacked you?" she nodded "Starscream, right-hand to Megatron the leader, is heading right for us."

Rory jumped to her feet, startling Holly who began to cry. Placing the baby over her shoulder, she walked over to Optimus.

Optimus set Donna down

"Donna, I need you to go with Aunt Rory. We're playing hide and seek"

"Yay" the three year old cheered as Rory took her hand and hurried from the room.

The holoform disappeared and outside, Optimus transformed and readied himself for the attack.


End file.
